


A Broken Doll

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Liliana, a chair-bound mute, finally finds love.RP Fic.





	A Broken Doll

Liliana was not the bravest or the strongest in her family. That was Daniel, her brother, the same brother who had insisted she meet this woman, this... Carol. She was both mute and chair-bound and she held little hope of feeling or seeing another person's love besides her family, still she had agreed, sitting in silence and watching the door. Her hair was tangled and her eyes, although wide, showed little emotion, she was too tired and too scared to dare to breathe... Carol smiled softly at her.

"Hello..."

She said softly. Liliana had smiled shyly, choosing to wave weakly. After a pause she had followed up with a signed 'hello?' Carol smiled back and signed.

"How are you?"

'You can sign?' 

A pause then Liliana smiled and answered softly. 

'I'm okay thanks, you?'

'Yes I can sign...'

Carol 'said'.

'I'm doing very well thank you. Would you like a drink or something to eat?'

'What have you got in... for both things?'

"Sandwiches....and water, soft drinks or wine."

'Sandwiches... sound lovely'

A pause as she considered her drink choice. 

'What kind of soft drinks?'

'Coke, Sprite, Lemon & lime, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper.’

'Dr. Pepper sounds good...?'

Carol smiled and went and got the Dr. Pepper and a sandwich for Liliana.

'Make yourself comfortable.'

She signed as she left. Liliana had murred softly and settled herself as best she could. Carol soon returned with the food and drinks. Liliana watched and waited. Carol set the food out on the coffee table before sitting down beside Lilliana on the sofa. Lilliana smiled shyly. 

'You... really don't mind?'

'Mind what?'

'The chair... my... silence?'

Carol smiled and shook her head.

'Not at all.'

Lilliana smiled shyly, moving to pick up a few bits of food and sip at her drink. Carol smiled and let her take the evening at her own pace. After a while of nibbling and sipping she had cleaned her plate and emptied her glass, setting both down a little timidly. 

"So..."

'Up to you.'

'Do you... have a bedroom?'

Carol smiled and nodded. 

'Is it... accessible?’

'Yes.'

'Lead the way?'

Carol smiled and led her to the bedroom. Lilliana followed, soon getting herself back on the bed, settling herself carefully. 

"Okay?"

Carol smiled and nodded.

'Fine by me hun...more important is that it’s good for you.'

Lilliana smiled. 

'Come sit with me?'

Carol smiled and sat with her. Lilliana leant to kiss her shyly. Carol kissed back softly. 

'You... really don't mind?'

'No.'

'Would you mind if I.... stayed the night?'

'I'd love if you stayed the night.'

"Stay with me?"

Lilliana spoke, out loud, for the first time in a while, her voice barely audible and very timid. Carol gasped and then smiled softly and lovingly.

"Oh baby girl.... of course I will."

Lilliana smiled shyly and nuzzled into Carol, slowly falling asleep.


End file.
